


Love Like You

by niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Omi is a disaster gay, Pining, idiots to lovers, rich kid Sakusa Kiyoomi, romcom, this is basically a k-drama fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: "What are you doing here?”That was the first question, he had so many more.Sakusa stared at him for a moment before simply stating, “I need a place to stay.”Atsumu gaped at him.Yeah, sure, because that clarified the whole situation.---.Or, a story about reconnecting, falling in love, and finding a home in someone's arms.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 174





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atruedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/gifts), [saltypeachylil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypeachylil/gifts), [QuasarScorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/gifts).



> So here it is, the self-indulgent Sakuatsu romcom fic that I've been working on for about a month now! 
> 
> A couple of things to keep in mind about it: 
> 
> \- This is basically a k-drama fic, so it's FULL of cliches because I love them.  
> \- It's rated M, but it will be rated E eventually so... keep that in mind.
> 
> Thanks so so much to [Ally](https://twitter.com/iareally/) and [Jules](https://twitter.com/QuasarScorpion) for beta-reading my baby <3.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

Sakusa adjusted the mask on his face, it was the third time in the last minute alone, an anxious tick. He really, _really_ , hated airports. There were too many people crowded into the same space. Too many variables, too many germs, it was a personal hell.

Time was moving inconsistently, the minutes seemed to pass both too fast and too slow all at the same time. His steps heavy as he walked through the airport, his hands reaching up to adjust his mask again. He dropped them, eyes glancing to the people with him to see if they’d noticed. He’d been planning this for months, thought through every step of his plan countless times. It was a good plan. Still, he couldn’t get his brain to stop thinking about everything that could go wrong.

What if they caught him? What if he couldn’t pull it off, couldn’t get away? Was there some way they knew what he was planning? What if there really was no escaping the situation he was in?

His grip on this suitcase was so tight, his knuckles were starting to turn white from the strain. He needed to _breathe;_ he knew better than to let himself get worked up. He centered himself, breathing deep, once, twice, three times. He was experiencing a fight or flight instinct, and it was taking everything he had not to just bolt for the airport exit.

That wouldn’t work, of course, he’d never get more than a few paces away before they stopped him. He had a plan, he just needed to calm down so he could execute it. He breathed deeply once more.

“Are you alright?” Haru’s voice broke his train of thought. “I know you hate airports, but we’ll be settled in the lounge soon. I’m sure you’ll feel a little better once we get away from the crowds.”

Sakusa nodded his head in acknowledgment, not trusting his voice just yet. He needed to do a better job at keeping calm. Haru was probably the closest person in his life, probably the only person he’d even be able to call a friend. He was grateful it was a known fact that he hated crowds. It was probably the only thing not giving him away.

He usually spaced out at the airport, the discomfort of being around so many strangers keeping him from paying much attention until they were in the lounge, or on the plane.

Today, his eyes were tracking everything, he wanted to pay close attention to the route they were taking so he made no mistakes when the time came.

A few moments later, just as Haru had said they were checking into the first class lounge for their flight. He took a deep breath, before initiating step one.

“I’m going to step into the restroom. Just need to go sanitize, change masks, the usual. I’ll be right out.” He commented as he turned with his suitcase towards the restrooms. “I’ll meet you in our private room.”

Haru’s eyes darted around the space, taking in the security at the exit, the people already in the lounge, assessing the danger levels. He saw the exact moment Haru determined the risk low, and nodded his head turning to follow the other people in their party to his family’s private lounge within the lounge itself.

Waiting for the lounge had been a key factor in his plan. No way Haru would let him out of his sight if they weren’t in the security tight, first-class lounge. Here there was no worry of someone breaking in.

He was sure Haru never factored someone breaking out.

He turned to walk to the restroom, wheeling his bag with him. This was one of those times he was grateful he was known for some of his quirks and overly cautious nature. He’d always kept his carry-on with him, so it wasn’t strange he rolled it with him as he stepped away.

He glanced over his shoulder as he opened the door to the restroom, he saw Haru disappear into the Sakusa Family Lounge, and knew he needed to move quickly.

Sakusa avoided public restrooms under most circumstances, he could count the number of times he’d entered one with a single hand. Fortunately, the restrooms in first-class could hardly be thought of as public restrooms, staff walked through and cleaned, and wiped down all surfaces every half hour.

This fact was another reason Haru hadn’t looked at him like he was an imposter when he’d said he wanted to use the restroom.

Fortunately for him, the restroom was empty when he entered. A small mercy from whatever God was out there. Without wasting time, Sakusa rushed to one of the changing rooms, locking the door behind him.

He moved quickly, slipping out of his tailor-made suit, to change into black joggers, and a matching oversized t-shirt. While it wasn’t something he usually wore, he had to admit they were extremely comfortable even if unfamiliar. He finished the look off with a pair of sporty shoes, a slouchy black beanie to disguise his curls, and some false glasses.

He moved as quickly as possible, knowing he had a small window to pull this off before Haru came looking for him.

As he stepped out of the changing room, his heart started racing. It was almost time to initiate the next part of his plan. He was starting to sweat just thinking about it. The suspense of what was about to him pressing a weight on his chest. The restroom was starting to feel small, almost suffocating.

What was he even doing, playing the part of some kind of escape artist? Running away like some sort of criminal?

He shook his head, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He couldn’t stop focusing on this.

He was making the right choice. He was finally doing something for himself. For the first time in twenty-four years, he was finally doing something _for himself_. He was finally fighting back.

Stepping in front of one of the full-length mirrors, Sakusa almost had to laugh, he hardly recognized himself. That realization calmed his nerves just enough for him to steel him for what came next. He was making the right choice. This was one of the most important decisions he’d ever made, and he hadn’t made it lightly.

Sakusa slipped out his cellphone and then turned to place it back in the changing room. If they tried to track him it would show him still in the restroom. It might buy him some more time.

The disposable phone he’d acquired two weeks ago was safe in the outside pocket of his suitcase.

He’d almost finished with this part of the plan, there was just one thing he needed to do to really allow himself to disappear. With a heavy sigh, Sakusa slipped off his black mask, carefully folding it and placing it in his back pocket.

He felt completely exposed without it, but he knew it would make him too recognizable, even with his change of clothes if he stepped out of the restroom still wearing it.

Sakusa took a deep centering breath, his heart was pounding in his ears, but he felt himself focus. He exited the restroom, turning immediately for the exit, he didn’t make eye contact with the staff, or the security, he didn’t wait to see if they recognized him. He just pushed forward, walking back the way he’d come.

When he didn’t hear anyone call out after him immediately, he took another deep breath and walked faster. He was dying to turn around and check if Haru was following after him. He didn’t hear anyone, but he still needed to get through the double doors up ahead.

Once he was back in the main airport, the knot in his chest loosened, he could get lost in the crowd now. It was the first time he was ever grateful to be in a sea of strangers.

He kept walking forwards quickly, not allowing himself to look back, positive if he did he would make eye contact with someone coming after him.

He didn’t turn back when he exited the airport doors, not when he followed the signs to the street where there were taxis waiting.

As he climbed into one of the cabs, he felt a moment of disbelief. His heart was racing, he could hear the ringing in his ears. He’d really done it, he’d fucking done it.

“Where to?” The driver asked him, their eyes meeting his own in the mirror.

Sakusa repeated the address he’d memorized. He’d checked and double-checked it every day since he’d gotten the information from his private investigator.

He reached into his pocket and slipped his mask back on his face, just as the cab began to pull away from the curb.

The further the car got from the airport, the more the tension in his body began to release. He allowed himself another deep breath, shuddering out the release. His eyes slipping closed with a sigh as the weight of what he’d done settled over him.

There was no going back now.

* * *

“So… Do ya like it or not?” Osamu asked him, arms crossed tightly against his chest, his eye narrowed, the twitching of his fingers showing just how much he was brimming with anticipation. 

Atsumu took a few more seconds to really savor the onigiri in his mouth, letting the flavor linger around, enjoying it of course, but mostly to keep his brother on an edge a little bit longer before swallowing. 

“It’s fuckin’ good, ‘Samu.” He admitted before going in for another bite.

Osamu smiled, a smug look taking over his features. “I knew it.” He nodded proudly to himself, before adding, “Imma include that on the menu next month.”

“ _youreallyshould_ ,” Atsumu told him through a mouthful of food, a satisfied smile settling on his face., 

“Yer disgusting ya know, don’t ya have any manners? Seriously who raised ya,” Osamu scolded him, shaking his head as he turned around to take off his apron. “Hurry up and finish already, it’s time to lock up for the night.” 

“Do ya’ always treat yer customers this badly?” Atsumu snapped back, swallowing the last bit of his onigiri before grabbing the empty plate.

“Only the annoying ones,” Osamu replied with a light chuckle.

Atsumu smiled, their bickering always filled him with nostalgia now. It was still weird, not living together anymore, but being here like this, helping him with his business, made him happy. It might just be taste testing, and cleaning up, but the time together was what mattered to him. 

He stopped in front of his motorcycle, helmet in one hand. “Wanna stop by? Pretty sure Bokkun got the new Mario bros, ya’ know?” Atsumu offered.

But Osamu shook his head, swinging his car keys in one hand. “‘M good. Gotta open up the shop early tomorrow.”

Atsumu frowned, not ready to stay goodbye for the night, “What’s the fun of being yer own boss if ya’ can’t sleep late?”

“Some of us have things to do, _ya’ know_?” Osamu mocked him, but there were no hard feelings behind his words, there never were.

With a soft smile, and a promise to stop by the next night, he put on his helmet. The familiar purr of the engine rumbling under him as he pulled away down the quiet street.

Thankfully Samu’s onigiri shop was really close to home. A quick ten-minute drive most days, fifteen, if there was traffic. At this time of night, there were hardly any other cars with him on the road. 

He was pulling into the garage before he knew it, excited to get inside and settled in for the night.

“I’m home!” Atsumu yelled from the genkan, as he pulled off his shoes.

“Welcome back, Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto called out, voice carrying all the way from the living room.

Atsumu walked past the open-space living room, making his way to the kitchen. It was routinary now, getting home to Bokuto during their rare free days, playing some video games on his new switch. He took out an empty glass and poured himself some water, gulping it down before making it to the living room and plumping down next to Bokuto on the couch, leaning back with a heavy sigh.

“Had one of those days, huh?” Bokuto asked, taking his eyes off the screen where he was in the middle of a game to look at him. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah,” Atsumu told him, letting his head fall into his hands, rubbing his eyes. “It’s fine, I’m not sure if it even _was_ one of those days. Guess I must be tired, that’s it.”

Bokuto pressed pause, reaching over to hand him the spare controller. “Here. It’ll help you unwind.”

Atsumu hesitated, he was in desperate need of a bath. Part of him wanted to just call it a night, change into his pajamas, and just sleep. Instead of doing either, he reached for the controller, and let himself turn off his brain. 

Bokuto had a way of sharing his energy with the people around him. Before he knew it they were laughing and screaming at the screen. Not caring how many times they had to play the same level. 

He was so distracted, he didn’t even hear the bell when it rang. It wasn’t until the second ring was also accompanied by a knock that he registered the sound. 

Atsumu pressed pause, he and Bokuto turning to look at each other with the same baffled expression. 

“Are you expecting someone?” Bo asked.

“Of course not,” Atsumu told him. “ _Are you_?” He asked back, but Bokuto simply shook his head.

It must be about eleven pm on a freaking Thursday night. Who could be ringing at his door so late? The bell rang again, and Atsumu sighed, getting off the couch. 

“Be right back.” He murmured, getting up, and making his way to the front door.

Clumsily, he put on his slippers, opening up the door to step onto their little patio. His curiosity was definitely sparked, Samu had a spare key to their place, and Akaashi wasn’t visiting Bokuto until next week.

So, _who_? Who was mercilessly ringing the bell time and time again?

Atsumu opened the door that led to the street, ready to yell at whoever decided to show up so late, when the complaint died in his throat. He felt time screech to a stop, his heart tripping over itself in his chest. The blood drained from his face, his white-knuckled grip on the doorknob the only thing that felt real.

Right before him, wearing black joggers and a baggy shirt, dark curls completely messed up, and a carry-on suitcase on one hand, was none other than Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, his childhood friend. Sakusa Kiyoomi, who he hadn’t seen in person in exactly four years. Sakusa _fucking_ Kiyoomi, the youngest child of the richest family in all of Japan. _That_ Sakusa Kiyoomi was standing in front of his door, looking completely out of place.

“What— _What_?” Atsumu stuttered, mind still trying to catch up to the reality of this moment. He cleared his throat, “What are you doing here?” 

That was the first question, he had so many more.

Sakusa stared at him for a moment before simply stating, “I need a place to stay.” 

Atsumu gaped at him.

Yeah, sure, because _that_ clarified the whole situation.

**Author's Note:**

> AND CUE THE ROMANTIC K-DRAMA SOUNDTRACK. ROLL THE ENDING CREDITS.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading <3\. As always, kudos and comments mean so much to me and are super encouraging!
> 
> This is chapter 1 of 10, so stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
